doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invisible Hand
The Invisible Hand is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot It's a rainy day and Nobita is lying in his room feeling bored while Doraemon is reading a book. Doraemon asks him if he has any homework to do and Nobita tells him he doesn't. Tamako calls out to Nobita and asks him to come with her to do some shopping. Nobita tells her that he has homework to do and shuts Doraemon's mouth before the later could call him out. He tells his mom that Doraemon can come along and pushes him out of the room. Doraemon states he's willing to go but Tamako mentions about how difficult the errand might be for Doraemon and dejectly walks away. After thinking for a bit, Doraemon comes up with an idea to help Tamako out and heads downstairs to stop her, with Nobita following along. Tamako asks Doraemon what's wrong and he tells her he has an idea that will help her out and takes out a new gadget: the Invisible Hand. He places the gadget on Tamako's back while Tamako asks him what the gadget does. Doraemon demonstrates the gadget's ability by asking Tamako to try and imagine picking up the umbrella on the stool. As Tamako does this, the umbrella comes out of the stool and towards her, much to her surprise. Doraemon explains that the gadget is very useful and can help the user out provided anything is within 10 meters from the user. Tamako thanks Doraemon and takes her leave while telling Nobita to look after the house while completing his homework. As Doraemon heads back inside and calls out Nobita to do his homework, Nobita begs him to give an invisible hand to him as well, much to Doraemon's dismay. As Doraemon reluctantly puts the invisible hand on Nobita's back, Nobita states that he can go outside to mend the boredom. Doraemon decides to head back to his room but Nobita forces him to come along by using the invisible hand to pull him by the whisker. They take an umbrella and head out. As Nobita nonchalantly walks with Doraemon tagging along, they meet Gian who has been singing while Suneo tags along with pain. Nobita casually asks them why they're walking in the rain without an umbrella, while Gian tells them that it has stopped raining. Nobita steps out of the umbrella and realizes that Gian is right. Gian and Suneo then walk away making fun of Nobita for thinking that it was still raining. Infuriated, Nobita decides to follow them to take revenge but is immediately stopped by Doraemon who orders him not to use his gadget for wrongdoings. Nobita then uses the invisible hand to push Doraemon away from his reach, puts him on top of an electric pole and walks off, with Doraemon angrily calling out to him to come back. Nobita quickly catches up to Gian and Suneo who are discussing about playing a game at Suneo's place without him. Nobita uses the hand to take an empty banana lying ahead of them and launches it towards Gian's face. Gian angrilly asks Suneo how a bananna came to his face and Suneo tells him it must have been the wind which calms him down and he walks away with Suneo following with a sigh of relief. Nobita then takes a soda can from a nearby vending machine using the invisible and throws it towards Gian. Gian, thinking Suneo is responsible grabs his collar and asks him what he's up to while Suneo in panic tells him he didn't do anything and it must have been the wind. As they continue to argue, Nobita takes a garbage can and drops it on Gian's head, infuriating him further. As Gian is about to punch Suneo, Nobita controls a stray dog walking by like a puppet and calls out to them. Terrified that there's a ghost, Gian and Suneo flee in terror while Nobita looks on laughing. As Doraemon flies in the sky in search for Nobita, Nobita walks along content that he was able to take revenge on Gian and Suneo. Suddenly, he sees Shizuka and Dekisugi happily walking by and is jealous that Shizuka is hanging out with Dekisugi instead of him. Nobita decides to play a prank and uses the invisible hand to lift Shizuka's skirt up. Shizuka, thinking Dekisugi did it, slaps him in the face and storms off while Dekisugi chases after her claiming he's innocent. Nobita then goes to a vacant lot where some kids are playing with a remote controlled car. He uses the invisible hand to pick up the car and throw to the window, without the other kids looking. An angry neighbor yells out and the kids flee, all the while Nobita laughs at how much mischief he's causing. Meanwhile, Gian, Suneo, Shizuka and Dekisugi find out from Doraemon that Nobita is responsible for the mischievous shenanigans that happened with them apologizes to them. They all decide that they have to find Nobita and stop him before he causes any more trouble to the neighborhood, but Doraemon is having a hard time finding out where Nobita might be. Gian asks him to think harder and Doraemon deduces that he might be in the open lot and they all decide to head there. Sure enough, Nobita arrives to the open lot where Haruo and Yasuo are playing catch. Nobita uses the invisible hand to cause the ball to levitate, confusing Haruo and Yasuo, while he walks and sits on top of the pipes. He makes the ball go out of the open lot, forcing Haruo and Yasuo to chase after it, while Doraemon and the gang arrive to confront him. Nobita mockingly asks them what they're doing, causing Gian and Suneo to angrily rush towards him. However they are stopped by Nobita's invisible hand and pushed back. They ask Doraemon what's going on and Doraemon tells them that Nobita has an invisible hand that can do whatever he wants provided it's 10 meters from him. Gian asks him to take it off from him, but Doraemon tells him it's impossible without doing it the next morning while he's asleep. Nobita then mockingly asks Gian what happen to all of his strength, while Doraemon angrily tells him that he didn't give the gadget as a means for revenge and to give it back. However, Nobita uses the invisible hand to pull him by the whiskers and drops him when he asks to let go. Nobita continues to laugh at his friends while they all seethe in rage. As Nobita continues laughing, his ear suddenly gets pulled and he's then lifted up in the air from his shirt, much to his panic. As Doraemon and the gang look on wondering what's going on, they hear a familiar stern voice and look their right to find Tamako. Doraemon then remembers that he gave an invisible hand to her earlier and she must have used it to pull Nobita's ear and lifted him up in the air. Nobita pleads his mother to let him go, however Tamako refuses and tells him that he's going to remain there for awhile as punishment for not looking after the house, not doing his homework, and troubling his friends. The episode ends with Nobita crying and begging to be put down while everyone laughs at him. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Tamako Nobi *Haruo *Yasuo Gadgets Used *Invisible Hand *Take-copter Trivia Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1988